Flawed Beyond Perfection
by Starfire-02
Summary: I'm not good at summeries but if you wanna know a bit about the story i write some inside cos it was too long to put in here. Name pretty much says it all. R


**Note: I do not own X-men or Marvel comics in anyway**

**A/N:** I got the idea for this story from 'Slaves of the Mastery' by William Nicholson (number two in the 'Wind on Fire' series) and i also got it from the fact that in most of the LOTR stories people create their image of perfection.I wanted to do a story showing that their is no such thing as proper human perfection and that perfection can't be created. Anyway seen i like X-men so much and know more about it(sorta) i decided to write my story on an X-men character. So i'll stop my rambling now and let you get on with the story. Enjoy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Flawed Beyond Perfection**

I was beautiful once everyone knew that. I was normal too until the truth was spilt and people found out who and what I really was. I was popular with millions of friends, shadows, echoes, whatever you'd like to call them. They were my followers, they agreed with everything and anything I said or did. But they are all gone now, they didn't really like me, they weren't really friends, they just wanted the glory they got from living in my shadow. Ok I know you're probably wondering what the hell I'm taking about so I'll tell you the story, my story.

I'm a mutant, hated by many, liked by few. No one knew I was a mutant except for the others I live with at the 'school for gifted youngsters' what a load of shit that is. School for gifted youngsters, get real. It's just a stupid prison for mutants. A place to live together in harmony with other young mutants where we can be 'safe'. Anyway we lived in this school and learnt how to control and use our powers for 'good' but we also had to go to school like normal teens do too. We went to Bayville high, it wasn't so bad really. I was one of the ones who really fitted in. I made heaps of friends (if you can call them that) and became totally popular. Most of the other students from the institute sat together during our lunch hour, but not me, no I was too good for them, I had a real life with real friends who I sat with instead. Everyone noticed how I kept apart from them, trying to limit my time spend with the other 'gifted youngsters'. I had to live with them though they weren't so bad I just wanted to be normal. We trained hard everyday learning to control and keep control of our powers and also how to fight so we could keep the rest of the world safe from Magneto and his lackeys. They were our enemy, Magneto believed there was a war coming between man and mutant and that they would never accept us. We believed the complete opposite. The war seemed to be more between us, the X-men and Magneto and his lackeys rather than mutants versus the world.

It was during a battle against Magneto and his lackeys that the truth got out. A TV crew happened to get some footage of the battle and everyone in the world saw it. It revealed a huge chunk of the mutant population including all the X-men who go to Bayville high. We were shunned from then on, but that wasn't the worst part. No it got worse, much worse. My friends became my enemies too along with Magnetos team. But the worst part was the attack. One of my previous 'friends' got a group together and they cornered me sometime after school in an alleyway. They had knives with them. One of them, my once closet friend came right up to my face knife in hand. She held the point to my cheek her eyes threatening.

"Get out of our town mutie" she sneered

She dug the knife deeply into my skin and steered it in a long line down my cheek creating a long deep trail of red. She steeped back and another person stepped forward. I blinked my eyes in attempt to removed the tears to able myself to see who it was. It was my previous boyfriend who had dumped me after the truth came out.

"Get out of our town mutie" he sneered also

He copied the same routine as my ex-friend creating another line down my face on the other cheek. I fell to my knees in pain their words echoing in my ears

"Mutie, mutie"

"Get lost"

"Get out of our town"

"Mutie, mutie"

Their cries disappeared and I realized they had left me alone in the dark alleyway.

I don't know what happened after they left but somehow I managed to get back to the institute. They scars never fully healed both mentally and physically. I still have the two scars running down either cheek creating two converging diagonal lines down my cheeks from my cheekbone to my jaw, changing my appearance and adding flaws my once thought flawless perfection. Truth be told, I don't really care. They may be my biggest flaw but nobody is truly perfect at all and this is just my flaw. They may ruin my look but the add a newer different beauty that was harder, older, wilder and less delicate and soft like it used to be. I don't mind the scars really, now I don't have to hide behind my image, now I can truly be me without the threat of perfection and acceptance. Now I can truly see the world as it really is, flawed. There is nothing in this world that is perfect and nothing ever will be, our world is just flawed beyond perfection and I like it that way, it is as it should be and always will.


End file.
